3 Ninjas Knuckle Up
3 Ninjas Knuckle Up is a 1992 American martial arts comedy film and a sequel to the films 3 Ninjas and 3 Ninjas Kick Back. The film was directed by Sang-ok Shin. The film was shot in 1992, the same year the first film was released, but was not released until 1995. Plot In yet another sequel to the surprise family hit 3 Ninjas, During a summer the three young Ninja brothers, Rocky (Michael Treanor), Colt (Max Elliott Slade) and Tum Tum (Chad Power), are spending the summer with their grandfather, who is tutoring them in the martial arts. However, there are foul doings afoot -- Jack , an unscrupulous business tycoon, has been dumping toxic waste on a nearby Indian burial ground and keeping the matter quiet with kickbacks to the local police. When the Ninja brothers try to come to the aid of the local Indian tribe, Jack tries to intimidate them and their Native American friends, a plan that only makes the boys more determined to see that justice is done. They defend "Truth, Justice and the American Way", once more - this time, protecting a Native American Village and the rest of society against a Toxic Waste Company. The boys encounter a group assaulting a girl named Jo at a pizza parlour, after fending off the men they are praised for their martial arts techniques, which gives them big heads. Despite their efforts, they are put to work by Mori and the pizza owner to work off damages, Mori tries to teach them a lesson in humility but the reference of a flower blooming goes over their heads. Jo comes to the boys later and explains that the men are under the employ of Jack Harding, an industrialist who is illegally dumping toxic contents into the reserve, without proof, they can do nothing. Jo's father had gone to investigate but had not returned. Colt, who is seemingly attracted to Jo says that they will help, and they mount an escape plan for her father that night, which is successful. They spend the night celebrating with the tribe and getting thanks for helping them. Jo's father appeals for a court date with significant evidence to put Jack out of business for good, undeterred, Jack arranges to have Jo kidnapped and convince her father to falsify his evidence, which he has no other choice. Rocky and the others get information to where Jo is being held and drive out to free her and return before the court case is dismissed and all of her father's hard work accounts for nothing. After working through a small band of armed men, they find Jo and return her to the court house just before her father turns the real evidence over to Jack he admits his mistake and hands the evidence to the judge who deems the case and shuts down the company producing the waste. Jo looks around for the 'heroes' of the day, but they are nowhere to be found. Rocky realizes Mori's words of what a flower says when it blooms and they return to Mori, sharing that they say that a flower doesn't show off its beauty, it's there for someone to find, and Mori is ecstatic at the realization. Background * Throughout the course of the film Tum Tum kicks, punches or headbutts every one of Jack Harding's men in the balls once. J.J. is last receiving a powerful stomp kick outside the council hall. * Knuckle up was shot immediately after the original movie got popular, yet it was not released until after Kick back. This was due to legal issues that the production company came across and eventually had to halt production. Tri-star entertainment decided to go ahead and instead fund Kick Back, and they had to shoot final scenes in Knuckle up after Kick Back had been released. * Due to this sequence of events, sometimes you will catch glimpses of Colt looking taller than Rocky, as he had aged a lot more since Kick Back's release. Rocky never grows old. Tum Tum is still fat. Cast * Victor Wong as Mori Shintaro * Michael Treanor as Samuel/Rocky * Max Elliott Slade as Jeffrey/Colt * Chad Power as Michael/Tum Tum * Crystle Lightning as Jo * Donald Shanks as Charlie * Sheldon Peters Wolfchild as Lee * Patrick Kilpatrick as J.J. * Donal Logue as Jimmy * Scott MacDonald as Eddy * Charles Napier as Jack Harding * Vincent Schiavelli as Mayor * Don Stark as Sheriff * Danuel Pipoly as Kid